thestreetfighterfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hasan
Hasan Iskandar (JPN: ハサン・イスカンダー Hasan Isukandaa) is a Street Fighter fan character who exists in a universe where all of Capcom's original works exist in one timeline. He is a representative of Indonesia. Biography Appearance Hasan is a young, muscular Indonesian man with tanned skin, dark brown hair in a short squared cut with thick sideburns, and brown eyes. He appears to be in his mid-20s. A Shorinji Kempo practitioner, Hasan's typical combat gear consists of a white gi with a black patch on the left shoulder that says "INDONESIA" in white lettering, and a black belt with his first name engraved in red katakana characters (ハサン). Alternatively, Hasan is sometimes seen wearing a heavy black sleeveless kimono called a hōi over his gi and using a thick rope as a belt, representing Shorinji Kempo formal wear. When not in combat, he typically dresses in mid-2000s American fashion. Personality Hasan is a friendly, open-minded, but prideful man. He always seeks to be the best version of himself, in that while he will carry himself as best as possible, he prefers not to stray too far from what he personally believes is right. Due to engaging in the Japanese practice of musha shugyō (武者修行 Warrior's pilgrimage), he has gained a love for traveling and exploring new cultures and people. Despite the principles of his dojo, Hasan is known to be a prideful man. This is because he feels that he deserves to celebrate his own accomplishments. Fighting Style Hasan is a practitioner of Shorinji Kempo. His default combat stance resembles the ichiji no kamae posture of Shorinji Kempo. Hasan's pre-fight intro starts with a gassho rei, followed by a shita uke which transitions into ichiji no kamae. During the process, he says "Alright, let's get this on!" (JPN: さあ、さあ、かかって来い！''Saa, saa, kakattekoi!) Story Hasan Iskandar was born in a small village just outside of Jakarta, where he often got into fights. His family would later move into the city, where he would enter street fights and underground fighting tournaments to earn extra money. When Hasan was in late high school, he was found by a man who told him that he could teach him to channel his energy in a less destructive way. The man was a practitioner of Shorinji Kempo, and invited young Hasan to his dojo, where he would learn humility and more refined practice of combat. During his time at the dojo, Hasan would gain a love for Japanese culture, and would start to carry himself less like an underground pit fighter and more along the lines of the classic depiction of a samurai. Techniques Special Moves ''Coming soon Super Combos Coming soon Ultra Combos Coming soon Character Relationships Shou - His friend whom he met during a trip to Japan. Trivia * This character was inspired by the author's recent interest in Shorinji Kempo. After learning that the art is more popular in Indonesia than its native Japan, he was inspired to create this character. * Hasan's prideful nature and thick sideburns are an homage to Go Nagai characters. Though no art of Hasan currently exists, the author pictures him as resembling Ryoma Nagare from Getter Robo Armageddon, but with a dark tan and with brown hair.